1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to an energy recovery circuit for supplying driving signals to a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) excites a phosphor by vacuum ultraviolet rays (VUV) generated when mixtures of inert gases are discharged to emit light and to display an image.
The PDP can be easily made large, thin, and simple so that the PDP can be easily manufactured and has higher brightness and emission efficiency than other flat panel displays (FPD). In particular, since an alternate current (AC) surface discharge type three electrode PDP has wall charges accumulated on the surface thereof during discharge to protect electrodes from sputtering generated by the discharge, the AC surface discharge type three electrode PDP is driven at a low voltage and has a long life.
The PDP is time division driven in a reset period for initializing all of the cells, an address period for selecting a cell, and a sustain period for generating display discharge in the selected cell in order to realize the gray levels of an image.
In order for a driving circuit to supply driving signals to the PDP, since a plurality of switching elements and clamping diodes are required, the cost and size of the driving circuit increase due to increase in the number of parts and the power consumption of the driving circuit increases due to a plurality of circuit parts.
In addition, in the case of a large screen plasma display device having a high resolution, a time margin for driving the PDP is insufficient so that it is necessary to drive the PDP at high speed.